


The Rose Shall Bloom

by Liota



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liota/pseuds/Liota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allena slowly starts to try change her way.<br/>Aggie may see her brother again<br/>Carritha, falls in love...<br/>people are caught, and some are saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No judgment or sourness to it.

I listen to the buzzing of the ever so constant cars running around outside, in the bright lights outside the window and from the bathroom with many mirrors that a model could have lived there, or might still live here, while the tiles of the bathroom are speckled with gray and look like tiny stars. I feel my hair being tugged at and gently thread through.  
"What to do? What to do? I can't stay here forever? I want to explore..." I tell my maid, Aggie, who was braiding my long cream white hair, and as she does so she sighs and explains "Dear, misses, you know the world is a dangerous place, I lived in the allies of the world and got pregnant twice by people I didn't know, and they would of killed me if I didn't have my brother who is now gone out and no longer around..." She takes a deep sigh, and pauses before continuing "I don't want you to get hurt, like I have been in the past, you know, miss Allena." I sighed a little, and closed my eyes to the gentle tug of my hair as it is being brushed and braided by Aggie.  
"Allena! Oh.... Allena, Come over here." called someone that sound like a older woman, compared to Aggie, so I went to seek who called me, to find a woman that was barely my height and looked like she would be about to Aggie's shoulder.  
"Uh... Were you calling for me? I'm Allena..." I introduced myself to her, knowing she will say her name after I do. "I need your help with something, Allena, your Father suggested I ask you for the help." she said, as I just stared at her for a moment, thinking, Why didn't she tell me her name than ask? I don't get it.  
"Allena! Could you help me, find a home?" She askes politely, than Aggie came by.  
"Good evening Miss Allena, and Miss Carritha?" She askes, but than Carritha gives Aggie a very crude look that gave her innocents a shocking lashback and a disbelief of how her so sweet cream color skin, could make such a sour and dark expression. I stood staring carefully at her expression, wrinkled slightly around the corners of her mouth and so around her eyes, but her bright eyes seemed to carry more innocents, that Aggie didn't think anything of it when she looked our way.

I followed Miss Carritha, who seemed to brighten as we went outside, her bright violet dress hugging her body caringly, as if she was designed to be walking the way she is. "Allena, please tell me you'll marry. There are many who wish to marry you, strangely even woman, which I don't see how... for woman should marry men, and men should marry woman." Miss Carritha seemed to be pointing out, as she just scrunched up her face alil in displeasure at the slightest thought. I for one, thought about the whole situation quietly, _I never cared for marriage, or got comfortable with men, as I do with woman.... am I meant to marry a woman?_ I shook my head decisively, "I can't think that, its been this way forever." Miss Carritha looked at me carefully, "You okay with this house than? I thought this house was lovely, but maybe it is abit too bland for my thinking, right?" I look up to see her pointing at two houses, one with a column holding a small perch on the second floor and a flower pot up as well, or another house where its large windows, seem to be body mirrors and reveal everything there is. "Why don't you go with the columned one." I pointed towards, lost in what happened. Miss Carritha looked up at the house, and nodded caringly, than left.

After a while, I came back to my home and hugged my father, he had a good posture for working at a desk and always being so close to the table and his eyes were rather good for it too, he wore a nice black suit and monocle when he really wants to look fancy for the events. _I always wanted to go to the events, so when I could and if not allowed still, I would try to sneak behind him anyhow... Luckily Aggie was always agreeable and helped me, when she first came I was too young for the fancy events._

"I wish I was fifteen again, those days were sweet at times..." I said softly, than quietly wondered to my room and stopped by a beautiful white dress, with embroided flowers at the rim, and thick straps for around my arms, while also having a waist band, a unhealthily bright cerulean color, which makes me wonder, _why did Aggie and my father choose white and cerulean as a wedding color combination?_ It always puzzled me, even now, when my wedding is only days away. "I will meet the supposed man I will marry... I hope he is kind..." I mumble softly, than treaded my soft carpet to my window watching as the cars seem to fly right on by.

The next day, I heard a unrecognizable voice muffled, so I slowly snuck closer to it, until I could hear... "Sir, your daughter is... well, would you consider marrying her off before she starts to think about too many things....... you had her stay out of school to avoid.... from being educated and to get her into a family who only needs a pretty face, right? So I have a deal for you." the deep voice seems to say, I search carefully for a mirror to reflect who the person is, but as I start to hear less and less, I got fearful and quickly left for my room. "Aggie, please come here..." I called out, breathing heavily, although I know I wasn't running long. Aggie arrived quickly after her hair slightly disheveled from her small bun, her bright blonde hair seems to shine and her slight caramel colored skin, reveals her blonde hair more. "I... I heard... Isn't it wonderful, you get to marry a wealthful young man, I hear..." Aggie looks at me with worried eyes, that made her composure seem like a amateur ballerina learning to hop on one foot.

I hugged Aggie close and softly whispers, "I need to leave here.... please don't tell, its my last request, I really need to leave here." I mumble trying not to cry, thinking _my father betrayed me... Making me miss out on an education and get married... I will not!_

I quickly push myself away from Aggie and pack a small bag with a wallet I hid and a few dresses, and clothes I wore when I cross-dressed. "I am off..." I say to Aggie, than look down my window to slowly climb down. It took me over ten minutes to climb down, but Aggie was watching for me, as I reached the ground, than hurried off the property. As I treaded the long street, I saw how different the world could be, the alleyways that used to shine so bright in the day, shone very little and looked as if they were hiding something devious within, the empty stores and houses I pass look like they used to be wrecked and could have been torn and burned up, if not careful and mistaken as a living creature.

As I reach the end of the city, I spot a lovely rose, strangely speckled with a little of all colors, still shut tight as a nut. I carefully stroke its petal with my finger before heading off further out of the city.


	2. The Black Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allena returns to her home entry every year, but after 4 years, finally enters the domain and tries to find out what happened while she was away

"Every year, I promised myself to come back to my home... To see Aggie and my father, and Miss Carritha, hopefully she found love." I recall sweetly as I pace the grass cracked sidewalk to a place I remember clearly.  
As I approach a tall corner street, I stiffened as I catch sight of a house with long strips of white seems to fly around the house, the smooth leather looking pieces of wood sticking out and showing great distress of wear and tear, as I stare at the desecrated house, and how there seems to be people in raggedy clothes running in and out of the house like mice from a cheese factory. I started towards the house again, to see the inside, and my former room, only to see it as a simple bed with hardly anything inside besides like the few houses from the past, when looking with Carritha for her home.  
I went down the street focused on the house straight ahead of me, until I go blank from the feeling of something hitting me hard to the asphalt ground. I felt only the darkness hug me, along with the icy feeling of a cold ground, "Who is this idiot?! hmm.... We shouldn't leave her to rot or get eaten, although funny." said a quiet voice, who just snickered at maybe 'eaten', before slowly dragging my limp body against the ground else where.

I woke up to a excessive buzzing sound coming out loud, until a huge loud boom of noise came through in a room as white and empty as a field of snow, "Do you hear me? Can you hear me? Just nod in response, we can see you well, but you can't see us." said the voice decisively and strictly. I nodded slowly, and gently tug at my wrists to learn that they were tied tightly to the wall and I wouldn't be mobile soon. I looked around my surroundings slowly, but got startled, "Wake up! Your not in paradise, your my prisoner, so Stay and obey!" the voice yelled with a firm raspy tone, that gives off how little they even speak.  
I just stare around at the room I was in, how there was hardly anything besides two chains linked to my arms like how some prisoners, but not as bad as others. "Why capture me?" I yell out, in able to keep it out of mind or in the quiet asylum of my mind. The voice didn't seem to care about answering, because they left me in the quiet room wondering of why and how for what felt like decades, besides how my skin didn't drag down in the effects of age.  
Waiting for the raspy voice to revive, for a little hope to feel, no matter how impossible it is.


End file.
